Can you hear the horses?
by ameliamoriarty
Summary: Aftermath of the speech, sort of a part 2.


**This is, as promised, the aftermath of Naomi's speech! Next fic is for vero, Season 3: Naomi! That should be fun. So should the smut coming up! The night's activities are far from over, my friends :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.**

**The title was chosen because I think the song can be interpreted as the protagonist running away from happiness or finally accepting it! Personally, I think it fits Effy as well.**

* * *

><p>I wave to Effy before getting out of Katie's car. Both of them have been a good influence on each other. Katie seems to have less of a temper, but she's still sadder. It's more like the fight has gone out of her. I've been going to see Effy as well, and she conversely seems happier. The drugs really fucked us all up, didn't they? I just hope Freddie comes back, and they try and put the past behind them. I know she doesn't love him like that anymore.<p>

Katie also seems to have grown up since the first year of Roundview, but I think all of us have. Katie and I talked some when she came to stay here and I feel easier around her now. I think we're good because she discreetly winked at me before making her "fucking lezzer" comments after Emily snogged the hell out of me. I smiled dreamily; my depressing thoughts from only a couple of hours ago were completely forgotten. _Emily._

I was pulled from my reverie when a familiar car rode up toward me. Katie's car? Did she forget to slap me or something? I waved and walked towards it, stopping only when Emily stepped out onto the pavement.

Emily? What was she doing here? Hadn't we already said goodnight. I panicked. What if she came here to tell me it was a mistake and she was leaving, or…

"I needed a place to stay." she mumbled. Mum's trying to set me up with some boy she's invited to the caravan for dinner, because she's a bitch, and she thinks we're broken up, and I-"

"Ems, its okay." I interrupted, seeing that the rambling girl was close to tears. "You can stay here for as long as you want." I pulled her into a hug, and she responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around me and almost choking me to death. I kissed her forehead tenderly, then froze.

We hadn't really talked since I basically word vomited all over her earlier and I wasn't sure about what boundaries there were. I guess if kissing was fine… I stood there, awkwardly, and she pulled back to look at my expression. I smiled. She's so adorable when she looks at me with that cute little frown when she's trying to work something out. I try to distract her. "Let's go inside. I think I'm starting to get frostbite. It's fucking freezing out here!" She smiles at me gratefully and reaches for my hand, pulling me inside.

"So…mum called earlier. She's gonna be gone for a little while longer." I said, changing into some pjs and grabbing her favorite clothes of mine to sleep in on cold nights. She's staring at me funny. I drop the shirt, and go over to her, softly massaging her shoulders. She immediately relaxes into me.

"Sorry…" she mumbles into my shoulder. "I just thought you'd be mad. I've been a bitch lately and…"

"No you haven't." I told her firmly. We were both drunk and stoned. This conversation wasn't happening now. "Now shut up and get those warm clothes on Miss. Fitch or its ten reps on the naughty bar for you." I tease her in a horrible impression of her father's accent, slapping her butt on the way out, and smiling at her expression. It seems to break the ice, because she giggles and I narrowly avoid the pillow she's thrown at my face. "Bitch!" she shouts at me as I go to turn the heater on. I shake my head and smile. "You love it!"

She comes, running at me, and pushes me onto the floor, tickling me and peppering my face with kisses. "Em…stop…please…"I can hardly get the words out from laughing so much. She stops tickling me and kisses me. It starts out teasingly, but I'm a goner when she slips me the tongue and it soon turns into a makeout session on my floor. She pushes me onto the cold, hard floor and I quickly break the kiss and try to avoid the disappointed look on her face. "Let's get some sleep, yeah. I'll take mum's room." I stand up, wincing, and kiss her on the forehead.

"Goodnight baby." she whispers, wrapping me in a hug and kissing me on the cheek in return. _Great_. Now I'm gonna miss her warmth like nuts.

"Naomi." She whispers from the door of my room in a smooth honey voice. _Oh damn_, she wants something or she's trying to turn me on. "Feel free to join me at any time." And she turns away before I can read her expression. Was that an innuendo or payback? Her tiny red mane peeks out from the doorway again. I can tell she's serious now, because says gently, "I know you haven't been sleeping well, and I really won't mind if you need some warmth."

I smile and nod at her in the most reassuring way I can. I'm fucked.

I switch off the light and try to get some sleep, but I know it's a lost cause.

"Fuck's sake." I mutter. Emily's still the sweetest and most forgiving person I know. Everything's probably going to be fine but I still can't help but worry. I guess a part of me will always be scared and a part of her will always not trust me. We're just gonna have to fucking deal with that. "Jesus. I need a fag." I hiss, grabbing my Marlboros and moodily stomping downstairs.

I come back after a couple of cigarettes and a glass of apple juice, feeling much more relaxed. Nicotine and sugar.

I stop at my room on my way down the hall and peek inside. Emily's in there, sniffling. I mentally curse. Whenever she's stressed and has a drink, she can never sleep. Her face peeks out from under the covers, and I can see the tears trickling down her nose. I lie down next to her, and she buries her face in my neck as I rub her back soothingly.

"Mum really dug into me when I got home. I left earlier, remember? Dad wanted to see me. Turns out, mum needed to talk to me about 'that girl.' She called you horrible things, and started talking about my bad judgment. I told her to fuck off, and she choked me. She put her arms around my neck, and dad pulled her out of it and slammed her against the wall. Then, Effy pulled up, and I ran into the car and told her to step on it."

I was quiet. I tried to comfort her sobs, but I was fucking furious inside. I knew Jenna had slapped Emily before, but this was her fucking daughter. "I need to be here. Please. _Please._" My protective mood shifted into something more relaxed. I needed to keep my head. I wiped her tears away and kissed her softly because there was nothing to say. She knew I was here for her, and nothing else mattered.


End file.
